


Late Night Homecoming (Just You and I)

by CottonCandyStripper



Series: The Hale Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyStripper/pseuds/CottonCandyStripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes back from a trip and he really misses Stiles. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Homecoming (Just You and I)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on other things right now.... But this fic was just sitting in my documents begging for me to finish it! I hope you all enjoy this little fic that I kinda just threw together!

"Derek? Derek is that you?" Stiles said, rounding the corner of the dark hallway. It was about three in the morning and Stiles was comfortably reading in Derek and his room when he suddenly heard a 'thump' coming from the hall. Derek was set to come home late that night from some meeting with another pack out of town. Stiles foolishly thought that meant he'd be home around twelve and spent the better part of the night spread across their bed in what he assumed was a 'sexy' pose. When the clock hit half past one, Stiles shuffled over to his side of the bed and picked up a book that was sitting on his side table and read until he heard the 'thump' in the hallway.

Now Stiles was tip-toeing his way down the hall whispering Derek's name to the dark. Stiles nearly tripped over a corner of one of the many rugs that Isaac insisted on having all over the halls in the house. Something to do with him having sensitive feet to the cold hardwood flooring of the newly rebuilt Hale house. Derek didn't see the need for the rugs, but Stiles had been woken up at ungodly hours of the night too many times by Isaac scampering down the hall to his room whining like a puppy. So Stiles went out to town one day and picked up a large amount of rugs and set them on the floor all over the hall. Sure Derek had been rather pissed, but that didn't last very long when Stiles started to take of his clothes until he was stark-naked and Derek was on him like a month drawn to a flame. It might not be the healthiest way of dealing with a fight... But come on! It was about rugs, and Stiles was not going to get into a heated fight about rugs. Plus angry sex with Derek has to be one of the best things in the world.

Stiles managed to get his footing without making too much noise, hopefully not enough to wake up any of the pack anyway. Stiles made yet another turn down ANOTHER hallway -honestly, Derek might have gone a little over bored when he decided to build a home for the pack- and stumbled upon Derek's duffle bag. In the middle of the hallway. Huh. Stiles heard someone shift behind him and when he turned around he was met by a flash of red eyes and suddenly he was being shoved up against the nearest wall and kissed harshly. Stiles felt a hand reach down the front of his sweatpants and grope him through his boxer-briefs. "Oh," Stiles moaned, letting his head loll back as Derek began to kiss up the side of his neck, biting at his earlobe playfully.

"I missed you." Derek whispered into Stiles' ear, keeping up with palming at Stiles' rapidly hardening dick. Stiles let out a breathy laugh that turned into more of a moan when Derek put a little more pressure on his dick. "Oh god, Derek. I-It was only like what? Two nights? You were gone t-two nights, Derek." Derek let out a low rumble of a growl, "Felt like a week. Not being able to touch you," He said, moving his hands to squeeze Stiles' ass. "Smell you," Derek inhaled the sent on Stiles' neck. "Taste you." He sucked on Stiles' neck, leaving a blossoming bruise just under Stiles' jaw that will no doubt earn him an eye roll or two in the morning. "And most importantly," He brought his hands up to Stiles' face, cupping it tenderly, looking into his eyes, "not being able to fuck you senseless has been driving me crazy." Stiles may not have the sight of an alpha when it comes to seeing in the dark, but he could definitely make out the smug smirk Derek was giving him. "Fucking asshole," Stiles said, moving his head up to nip at Derek's chin. "I tried to masturbate while you were gone ya know; I couldn't even get it up. I even tried to finger myself and it still didn't work." Stiles could feel more than hear the groan that Derek bit into Stiles' neck, leaving another eye-rolling bruise.

Derek rolled his hips against Stiles' hard dick, hands back on his ass. "You shouldn't say things like that, Stiles. Makes me want to fuck you right here, in the hallway." Derek said, lips pressed against Stiles' ear, making him shiver with arousal. "Than get to it." Stiles whispered as Derek kissed his way down his shirtless torso, pulling his hands out of his sweatpants and letting them trail down his chest after each kiss or playful bite. Derek brought his hands to the waistband of Stiles' sweats and pulled them down. Once they were down to his ankles Derek started to mouth at his dick through his briefs. Stiles' took a sharp intake of breath through his nose. Derek hooked his fingers in Stiles' boxer-briefs, but before he got the chance to pull them down, a door opened a few feet down the hall and a distraught Scott stuck his head out with wide eyes.

Stiles squawked, bending down with lightning speed and pulling up his sweatpants. Derek sat flat on his butt and broke out into peals of laughter while Scott looked on in horror. Stiles felt like he should be mad at Derek, for some reason, but he couldn't even think of a good reason and instead broke out in a huge grin. "Hey, Scotty" Stiles said, trying to defuse his best friends horror. " "Hey"?" Scott said, looking between Stiles and Derek. "I-I thought something was wrong! I thought someone was strangling you, Stiles! I come out here and find this!" Scott gestures at both men, now looking sheepish. "Jeez Scotty, keep it down. I don't want you to wake u-" another door was swung open and angry feet were now stomping down the hallway towards the three men. "Too late," Stiles said under his breath, reaching his hand down and helping Derek to his feet just as a very sleep haggard Lydia rounded the corner.

"I swear to god, if someone isn't dying, they will be." She glared daggers at the three boys before locking her eyes on Stiles. Stiles threw his hands up in defiance, "Hey, hey! This time it wasn't my fault! You can blame this one on your sexually frustrated Alpha." Stiles made a waving motion at Derek who was standing beside him. "I'm the sexually frustrated one? I'm not the one who couldn't get it u-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Lydia threw her hands up and scrunched her eyes shut. "I'm going back to bed. Derek, please refrain from giving Stiles hallway blow jobs in the future." She said, making her way back towards her and Jackson's room.

Scott looked like he was about to fall asleep against the door. Now that the 'threat' was taken care of, Scott was looking awfully sleepy. "Go back to bed Scott. Allison woke up and she's going to be wondering where you are," Derek said, making a shooing motion towards Scott and Allison's room. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you guys in the morning," Scott said, waving his hands at them as he turned back into his room and closed the door.

Derek rounded on Stiles, pushing him back against the door, "Now, where were we." Derek began to place open mouth kisses to Stiles neck; Stiles pushed at Derek's shoulders, trying to gain his attention. "Der... Derek... Stop." Derek pulled back, looking puzzled. "Bedroom. I don't need Lydia ringing my neck for getting caught doing this in the hallway again, after she just told us not to." Derek's eyebrows raised at that, "This is my house. She gets to live here; for free I might add." Derek went back to mouthing at Stiles' neck.

"Okay, okay. But if we go to our room, I'll let you Wolf Out on me." That seemed to grabbed Derek's interest, and now Stiles was being lifted by his thighs, rapping his legs round Derek's waist, and Derek holding onto his back. 'Wolf Out' was what they decided to call it when Derek sometimes lost control and wolfed out during sex. Stiles never minds when it happens, it always gets him amazingly great sex. But they didn't do it often, mostly because the clean up was a hassle, (Clean the blood from where Derek's claws dug in, bandage said claw marks, proceed to get stares and eye-rolls from everyone in the morning.) and Derek was really loud during it. So they never usually do it when everyone is home, but there room had just been recently soundproofed at the request of everyone in the house. Sure it wasn't really soundproof to those in the house with supernatural hearing, but it helped a bit.

They made it to their bedroom in good time, only stopping about four times so Derek could rest Stiles against a wall or closed door and kiss him senseless. They had one rather awkward encounter with Kira who was heading to the bathroom across the hall from her and Malia's room. She apologized about ten times before rushing off to the washroom.

Derek practically threw Stiles on the bed, watching him as he bounced on the plush bed before joining him. Derek knelt on the end of the bed, tugging at the bottom of Stiles' sweatpants. Luckily the waistband was rather loose, so they slipped down with little effort. Once they were all the way down his legs, Derek threw them to the side and off the bed. Derek picked up Stiles' left foot and placed a kiss on the top of it, "Honestly, Derek... I'm starting to think you have a foot fetish." Stiles just got a nip on his ankle in response. Derek started a trail of kisses up Stiles' legs, sucking and biting at his thighs. Derek brought his hands up to Stiles' boxer briefs and yanked them down, pulling them all the way off and tossed them away. Stiles barely got time to adjust to the rush of cold air on his naked dick before Derek was swallowing him into his mouth.

"Oh f-fuck, Der." Stiles stuttered, arching his back and hand reaching out, grabbing Derek's hair. "Fuck, Der. It's been too long," Stiles now had both hands in Derek's hair, trusting his hips into his mouth, making him gag a little. "Shit, sorry. Fuck I don' know how much longer imma last."

Derek moaned around Stiles' cock, making him thrust into his mouth again. Derek pulled off suddenly, looking up at the younger boy. Stiles knew what the sudden abandonment of his dick meant; Derek's eyes were glowing red and his fangs had dropped, peeking out from an open mouthed smile that was pointed at Stiles. Derek moved up the bed, kissing his way up Stiles chest. He nipped and sucked at Stiles' collarbone, making him wiggle at the feeling of the ticklish area. Derek left another bruise just under said ticklish collarbone before moving up to bite at Stiles' ear.

"Derek.. You're making me crazy. Get on with it." Stiles said, biting at Derek's chin to try and get him to move it along. Derek pushed him down by his shoulders roughly. Stiles gasped as claws dug into his shoulders. "hmmff... Derek... Der-" Derek kissed him silent and Stiles could feel his sharp teeth through the kiss. A hand trailed down his side until it found his dick and stroked it once, making Stiles moan into Derek's mouth. "Derek, I swear. Fuck me now or i'm going to come in about two seconds." Derek sat back on his heels, putting his hands on Stiles' chest.

"Hmm. Always so needy aren't you, Stiles?" Derek asked, idly playing with one of Stiles' nipples. A clawed hand came up to the side of his face, Derek's thumb brushing his lip before he was reaching over to the night stand and grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. Derek quirked an eyebrow at Stiles, and than leaned in so he could whisper into his ear, "Roll over for me, Stiles." That sent a shiver up Stiles' spine as he maneuvered his body until Derek was straddling the backs of his thighs.

Derek repositioned himself until he was kneeling in between Stiles legs, "on your hands and knees."

"Yes sir." Stiles responded cheekily.

*8*8*8*8*8*

Stiles groggily made his way through the many halls and down the stairs until he made it into the main kitchen of the house. The smell of sweet pancakes and savory bacon hit Stiles like the best punch in the face ever. "Ahh... Did my wonderful and beautifully talented pack make breakfast this morning?" Stiles asked as he took a seat at the large round table in the middle of the kitchen. "You bet your lazy ass we did!" Scott shouted from his station at the pancake grill.

Allison came around and placed a plate full of pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries in front of Stiles. The young man eagerly grabbed his fork, ready to dig in. But right before he plunged his fork into the mountain of pancakes- he noticed something was off. "Hey! Where the hell is my bacon?" Stiles demanded. Off to the side somewhere Erica broke down in laughter, followed by Issac, Kira, Malia, Scott... Pretty much everyone in the house. Except Lydia.

Lydia was calmly sitting next to Stiles at the table. She turned in her seat to face Stiles fully, "You see, Stiles sweetie, people who keep me up- keep all of us up-" She gestured to the pack around them, "with moaning, shouting, and howling... While they get their bacon rights taken away." She stated plainly.

Stiles stared open mouthed until he heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Stiles whipped his head around to look at Derek, "Can you believe this, Derek!" Derek looked at Stiles in absolute confusion and shrugged his shoulders unhelpfully. "Derek! They took our bacon away!" Stiles cried.

Derek looked at the pack with mock horror, "What? Why!?" Derek yelled jokingly.

Stiles glared at his stupid werewolf husband.

"But really," Derek says through a smile. "Why are they withholding bacon from us?" Derek says while walking over to give Stiles a kiss and than he takes a place leaning against the counter.

"Because your sex life is too loud and some of us like to sleep at night!" Isaac barked out from his perch on the counter.

Derek's eyes widened mockingly at Issac's comment. "Really? Hmm..." Derek cast his eyes down in thought. Stiles jumped out of his chair, rushing over to the werewolf. "I know that look!" Stiles poked a finger at Derek's chest. "Derek Hale, don't you dare make this more worse then it already is!" Stiles huffed angrily.

Derek snatched Stiles' accusatory finger. Smirking, he spun Stiles around, pulling him flush against his chest and kissing his ear playfully. "If you won't be quiet..." Derek bites at Stiles earlobe. "Then I guess I'll just have to gag you." Derek practically purred the words into Stiles' ear.

"Derek!" Stiles screeched. He tried to wriggle his way out of Derek's hold, but that only made him grip Stiles tighter. Half of the pack was laughing and half groaned in annoyance at the clearly stated innuendo.

"What? You guys are the ones who wanted him quiet." Derek said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but now you've ingrained images of your guys' kinky sex life into our heads! I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. Thanks." Jackson snarked from the table.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sank back into the comfortable warmth of his Alpha.

"I'm fine with the imagery if it means Stiles will shut the hell up during sex." Malia commented matter-of-factly.

Lydia nodded her head in agreement. "True. I think I can deal with images of Stiles bound up and gagged if it means I get to sleep at night."

"Hey! Who sad anything about tying me up?!" Stiles yelped.

"It does sound kinda fun. After all, you do tend to flail a lot during sex. Some ropes? Maybe even handcuffs." Derek said, cool and nonchalant as ever.

"Okay, okay. I'm about two seconds from disowning this whole pack if you guys don't stop talking about me best friends sex life!" This coming from Scott. 

"Thank you, Scotty!" Stiles cheered. It's times like these that Stiles was so happy he had his best frie-

"But this is Stiles we're talking about. You'll need chains!" Scott said and then burst out laughing, the whole pack following his lead and breaking down in fits of giggles and laughter.

"You are all horrible people!" Stiles barked. Geez, some pack he has. Bunch of overgrown kids!

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles' cheek. "Oh come on, I'm not a horrible person, am I?" Derek whispered into Stiles' ear. Stiles finally got the chance to break free from Derek's hold and spun around to face the werewolf with a steely look. He took a few steps back before speaking. "Oh you're the worst! The absolute worst!" Stiles shouted.

"I'm the worst? Really?" Derek chided, taking a step closer to Stiles.

"Yup. You take the cake when it comes to being an asshole." Stiles said smugly.

"Hmmm... Really now?" Derek took another step forward. Stiles still stood his ground, no way in hell was he going to back down.

Derek's face broke out in a smirk, and Stiles knew what he was trying to do. "Oh no, mister! You are not going to just walk over here all smug and jus-" Stiles' words were cut off by Derek's lips, and he instantly felted into the kiss. Stupid werewolf and his dumb kisses. Their little make out session was cut off when Derek was smacked upside the head by Lydia. "Get a room you two! I can't believe how many times I have to say that in a day." She said.

"Gladly!" Derek responded. He pushed Stiles towards the stairs, smacking him on the ass and saying, "Head up to our room. I'll bring us breakfast in bed." Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed, but did as he was told and started on his way.

Once Stiles was out of the room, Derek grabbed two plates and filled them up with fresh pancakes and bacon. No one dared to try and tell Derek he couldn't have bacon. These people valued their lives.

So in the end, Stiles got his bacon, Deaton came up with a new kind of soundproof walls for Stiles and Derek's bed room, Lydia never once complained about the noise after that and all was well in the House of the Hale Pack.

End


End file.
